Meracle & the Cookie Thief
by Sawahii
Summary: All of you are prime suspects! No-one leaves until I find the culprit!" Trust no-one, suspect everyone. On Hiatus/Writer's block


**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Star Ocean: TLH or any of the characters unfortunately.

**EDIT 08/06/10:** Re-written to accommodate more descriptions and silliness as advised by Ysavvryl and Shiaori who were more than helpful! Yes, the pink bunny slippers are in there too! XD

* * *

**Meracle Chamlotte & the Cookie Thief**

I never thought the day would come when one of my closest friends would betray me like that. I trusted them; how could they? It all started on a dark starry journey to En II.

I was woken by a sudden empty feeling in my stomach. Getting up, my sensitive cat ears perked up to the monotonous humming of the machinery embedded in the wall. Judging from the lack of noise save the slow deep, heavy breaths and the occasional warthog snort (from the neighbouring captain's room); the rest of the crew were all sound asleep.

I exited the room as silently as I could – this reminded me of those mangas Welchie was always reading - I was like one of those cool ninjas creeping in the dead of night! Of course I would be wearing a cute outfit and pink bunny slippers (that don't squeak) to match! With my ninja impersonation, I stealthily tip-toed across the hall, down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

I arrived at my destination, thoughts wandering dreamily from images of skilled, mysterious agents of the dark to the golden brown crisp crunchiness and its heavenly alluring sweet scent of buttery goodness.

I opened the refrigerator door rather merrily until reality hit me. The cool breeze emitted by the fridge was suddenly very chilly. I rubbed my eyes in disbelief and wondered if I was still dreaming. I rummaged frantically through each and every shelf thoroughly but for no result. _It_ was gone.

Someone ate it!

I screamed.

A stampede of footsteps could be heard, rushing in my direction, which reminded me of those rabid thieving scumbags back on Roak. Members of the Calnus burst into the room to my aid, firing a volley of concern on their arrival.

"Are we under attack!?"

"Oh my! Are you okay?"

"What's wrong, Meracle?"

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"You're too loud, 'kay? It's sleepy time."

Though I appreciated their concern, there was a bigger problem at hand to be addressed, "Meow! S-someone stole my cookies!"

The rest of them, however, saw no need for alarm and sighed in relief. Some even turned to leave but halted in mid-step when they heard an enraged voice, "That's all you called us here for? The first night I can finally sleep peacefully and I'm woken up because of some mere cookies?!" Myuria snapped.

My eyes trailed to the floor and ears drooped and flattened out sadly when I remembered that she was mourning over her husband's final words we'd heard just that afternoon. However, as much as I felt bad for waking her up, I simply must find the culprit of this terrible deed! "Not just any cookies! I was saving them!"

A warm hand rested on my shoulder and Reimi offered kindly to bake some more cookies tomorrow.

"No! I want _my_ cookies _now_, meow!" I shook my fists and stomped my feet in frustration and wallowed in despair for the forever lost delicious sugary treat.

"Merry," my roommate spoke up in quite a serious tone - I only hoped that she would be able to understand my situation being fellow lovers of the cookies - "Maybe you ate them and forgot, 'kay" she suggested. Okay, maybe not...

"No, I didn't! Someone else definitely ate it!" I was quite sure of that however the quizzical looks on their faces said otherwise.

Desperately, I leapt quickly to the door and locked it, successfully blocking off their only exit. I pointed one accusing finger at them and declared, "All of you are prime suspects! No-one leaves until I find the culprit!"

Only the dull droning of the ship filled the momentary silence as the crew instinctively knew they would not return to their warm, soft havens quite so soon.

* * *

Umm... I don't know where this fic is going and I'm not too sure what to make of this it so some suggestions/feedback/any ideas would be nice.

Do you think Myuria a bit OOC here for yelling at Meracle? But I'm sure everyone gets cranky when they're woken up in the middle of the night...

Our Star Ocean section is getting a bit quiet lately, so let's liven it up a bit! See you at the forum titled 'The Last Hope', admin Silver Yoko. Pop in even if it is to say hi or whatnot. Free drinks, cookies and fun will be provided, see ya there!

Thanks for reading! I'm currently working on the second chapter so hopefully I'll be updating sometime sooner rather than later!

**Sawahii**


End file.
